


If You Could Read My Mind

by angelus2hot



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 16:17:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1654736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A song overheard leads to a declaration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Could Read My Mind

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** If You Could Read My Mind  
>  **Fandom:** Stargate Atlantis  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** John Sheppard/Ronon Dex  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 798  
>  **Summary:** A song overheard leads to a declaration.  
>  **A/N:** written for [Weekend Challenge: Matchmaker(Anything Goes Edition](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/681020.html) at 1_million_words and also for the word music on my [my prompt table](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/468181.html) for [](http://cottoncandy-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**cottoncandy_bingo**](http://cottoncandy-bingo.dreamwidth.org/)

Ronon stood outside the door to John’s hotel room his hand poised to knock when something stopped him. It wasn’t the sound of the guitar that gave him pause but the soft melancholy voice that whispered the saddest words he had ever heard. Words that spoke of loneliness, of secret desires and the pain of keeping those desires hidden. A feeling he barely recognized clenched tight around his heart making it hard for him to breathe. His head dipped as he listened silently to the words until he couldn’t take it any more and quickly knocked on the door.

As soon as John opened the door, Ronon walked inside of the room and quickly got right to the point. “Who were you singing about?” 

John blinked innocently as he tried to nonchalantly move his guitar off of the bed. “I don’t have any clue what you’re talking about, Ronon.”

The Satedan gave John a disbelieving look. “You don’t?”

John shook his head. He so didn’t want to get into this with Ronon. There wasn’t any point in wishing for things he couldn’t have. “Sometimes a song is just a song. It doesn’t have to mean anything.” He knew he should have waited until after they had gotten back from eating before he started playing his guitar. But music soothed him and being around Ronon, he had really needed it.

“So you weren’t singing it for any particular reason at all?” Ronon tied his dreadlocks back as he took a step closer. 

Once more John shook his head. _Why did he have the feeling Ronon had no intention of letting this go?_

“I see.” With one last step Ronon closed the distance between them. “You want to know what I think?”

John swallowed hard as he nodded his head. He wanted to know everything about Ronon. “Okay.”

A slow smile pulled at Ronon’s lips. “I think the song, or at least the lyrics that I heard, is about your feelings for someone.” 

Nervous laughter escaped him as he stared up into Ronon’s eyes. “You’re way off base there, buddy.”

“Oh, I doubt that very much.” Ronon whispered, his voice husky with some unnamed emotion as he slowly glided his thumb across John’s bottom lip and tugged at it playfully before he slid his hand to cup the side of John’s face. His breath tickled John’s lips as he leaned closer and whispered, “You want to know what else I think?”

At Ronon’s touch, John’s eyes drifted closed as he savored the feelings Ronon’s hands invoked in him. He didn’t want to open his eyes; too afraid it would all be a part of some cruel dream. _What the hell was happening?_ John was scared to get his hopes up. But Ronon wouldn’t be acting this way if he didn’t feel.... He opened his eyes to see Ronon staring at him expectantly. His mouth was suddenly dry. “What do you think?”

For a brief moment Ronon paused as a horrible thought occurred to him. _What if he was wrong? What if John had feelings for someone else?_ There was only one way to find out. He dropped his hand to his side. “I think it’s me.”

“Wha...” John’s voiced squeaked as he tried to speak. He cleared his throat and tried again. “What gives you that idea?” 

Ronon crowded against John. “You do. I’ve seen you staring at me when you don’t think I’m looking.” He leaned his head to the side. “But there’s something you don’t know.”

His heart was beating so fast it felt as if it was going to fly out of his chest. “What?”

“I always notice you. Even in a crowded room you are the first person I see. Blind I would know it was you.” A sigh escaped him. “Come on, John. Tell me I’m wrong. Tell me that I’m not the one you want, the one you dream of and we can forget everything. We can pretend none of this happened. But you have to tell me.”

This was it. The moment of truth. Should he risk everything on the chance that Ronon really did feel the same way he did? One look into Ronon’s eyes and John knew he didn’t have a choice at all. From the second they had met John’s world had tilted on its axis. He would be a fool to ignore the happiness that was standing right in front of him. His for the taking. “You’re not wrong, Ronon.”

A beautiful smile began to slide across Ronon’s face as he stared down at John. “I knew it.” He whispered as he pulled John into his arms and lowered his lips to his. There would be time for talking later but right now it was time for the loving.


End file.
